The End State
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: "Do you.." Luke coughed. "Do you love me?" I could feel Annabeth and Grover go silent at Luke's words. I looked down into Luke's blue eyes and felt the tears spill onto my face.


A little one shot for Luke and Percy. Their at the end battle but I'm going to change it up. Hope you enjoy it. Percy's POV

I sidestepped and jabbed under Kronos's guard. It was a good trick. Unfortunately, Luke knew it. He countered the strike and disarmed me using one of the first moves he'd ever taught me. My sword skittered across the ground and fell straight into the open fissure.

I stared into Kronos's golden eyes. I gritted my teeth. His eyes were supposed to be blue. That beautiful blue. I knew that Luke was in there, somewhere. I looked over at Annabeth. She looked like she was about to say something.

I looked back towards Krono's and knew that it was my last chance. My last chance to save Luke. "LUKE!" Krono's set his gaze on me. "Foolish child you don't even have your precise sword to protect you." I smirked and reached into my jean pocket and took out Riptide.

Krono's eyes filled with rage. "My sword never leaves my side." Krono's slashed with backbiter, but somehow I caught the strike. I don't know where the strength came from but I stepped closer for leverage, our blades crossed, and for a moment I was standing face-to-face with the Titan lord, holding him at a standstill.

"Luke." I said, gritting my teeth. "Please I know your in there." Kronos roared in outrage. "Luke Castellan is dead! His body will burn away as I assume my true form!" Kronos pushed against me, trying to dislodge his blade, but I held him in check, my arms were trembling as he forced his sword towards my neck.

"I met your mother Luke. Hestia showed me. Your mother knew your fate." "Service to Kronos!" The Titan roared. "This is my fate."

"No!" I felt my eyes begin to tear up. Seeing him like this brought so much pain to me. "That's not your end, Luke. The prophecy: She saw what you would do. It applies to you!" I remembered the words Rachel had said. I was not the hero. I finally understood.

"I will crush you, child!" Kronos bellowed . "You won't." I said. I remembered the words Luke said when we first met. _I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. _"You promised me Luke. You're holding Kronos back even now."

"LIES!" Kronos pushed again, and this time I lost my balance . With his free hand, Kronos struck my face, and I slid backwards. Kronos loomed over me, his sword raised.

I felt blood trickle from the corner of my mouth. I looked up at Kronos. "Luke, you promised me you would never let anyone hurt me. Remember those first days at camp?" I saw Kronos stagger. He stared down at me, looking at the blood on my face.

"_Promise." _Then he gasped like he couldn't get air. "Percy…" My heart filled with joy. It wasn't the Titan's voice. It was Luke's. His beautiful voice. He stumbled forward like he couldn't control his own body. "You're bleeding…"

"Percy my knife." I turned my head and looked at Annabeth. "Percy take it." I stood up slowly, staggering slightly. Annabeth walked over to me and handed me the knife. I dropped riptide and turned towards Luke. Luke stepped towards me. "Don't touch him." Annabeth said.

Anger rippled across Kronos face. Kronos voice growled.: "Jackson…" Was it my imagination, or was his whole body glowing, turning gold? He gasped again. Luke's voice: "He's changing. Help. He's…. he's almost ready. He won't need my body anymore. Please-"

"No!" Kronos bellowed. He looked around for his sword but it was in the hearth, glowing among the coals. He stumbled toward it. I ran forward to try to stop him, but he pushed me out of the way with such force I landed next to Annabeth and cracked my head on the base of Athena's throne.

"The knife Percy." Annabeth muttered. "Hero…. Cursed blade…." I stared down at her knife in my hand. When my vision finally came back into focus, I saw Kronos grasping his sword. The he bellowed in pain and dropped it. His hands were smoking and seared.

The hearth fire had grown red-hot, like the scythe wasn't compatible with it. I saw an image of Hestia flickering in the ashes, frowning at Kronos with disapproval. Luke turned and collapsed, clutching his ruined hands. "Please, Percy…" I struggled to my feet. I moved toward him with the knife. I stared at him and knew what I would have to do. I'd have to take his life.

Luke seemed to know what I was thinking. He moistened his lips. "You can't… can't do it yourself. He'll break my control. He'll defend himself. Only my hand. I know where. I can… can keep him controlled." He was definitely glowing now, his skin starting to smoke. I looked at Luke. I knew that I wasn't supposed to strike him.

"Please." Luke groaned. "No time." If Kronos evolved into his true form, there would be no stopping him. He would make Typhon look like a playground bully. The line from the great prophecy echoed in my head: _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. I looked into Luke's eyes and I gave the knife to Luke. _

_Grover yelped. "Percy? Are you… umm…" Crazy. Insane. Off my rocker. Probably. But I watched as Luke grasped the hilt. I stood before him- defenseless. He unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke howled. _

_His eyes glowed like lava. The throne room shook, growing brighter and brighter. I shut my eyes and felt a force like a nuclear explosion blister my skin and crack my lips. It was silent for a long time. When I opened my eyes, I saw Luke sprawled at the hearth. On the floor around him was a blackened circle of ash. Kronos scythe had liquefied into molten metal, and was trickling into the coals of the hearth, which now glowed like a blacksmith's furnace. _

_Luke's left side was bloody. His eyes were open- blue eyes, they way the used to me. His breath was a deep rattle. "Good….blade." He croaked. I knelt next to him fighting back tears. Annabeth limped over with Grover's support. They both had tears in their eyes. Luke gazed at Annabeth. "You know I almost killed you…." _

"_Shh." Her voice trembled. "You were a hero at the end Luke. You'll go to Elysium." He shook his head weakly. "Think… rebirth. Try for three times. Isles if the Blest. Annabeth sniffled. "You always pushed yourself too hard." Luke winced in pain. "We can get ambrosia." Grover said. "We can-" _

"_Grover." Luke gulped. "You're the bravest satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing…" Another cough. My eyes filled with more tears as I realized what he was saying. Luke looked over at me. "Percy… I… I have to know the truth." I nodded. "What do you want to know Luke." My voice trembled. Luke held up his charred hand and I gripped it in my own. "Do you…." Luke coughed. "Do you love me?" _

_I could feel Annabeth and Grover go silent at Luke's words. I looked down into Luke's blue eyes and felt the tears spill onto my face." I nodded. "Yes Luke, I… I love you…." Luke smiled. "I… I love you too Perseus Jackson…" More tears spill. He looked at me and gave me a smile. Then his hand went slack. I let out a little cry and sobbed, clutching onto Luke's lifeless hand. _

_The gods arrived a few minutes later in their full regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. What they found were Annabeth and Grover standing over the body of a broken half-blood, in the dim warmth of the hearth and me clutching onto his hand and sobbing loudly. _

"_Percy." I heard my father call, awe in is voice. "What… what is this?" I looked up at the Olympians, tears staining my face. "We need a shroud." I announced my voice trembling. " A shroud for the son of Hermes."_


End file.
